Hinata Hyuuga:Una nueva Historia
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Hinata, despues del doloroso suceso que vivio gracias a Sasuke, decidio irse al pais del agua, donde recide su abuela,vive con ella;ella nota su dolor,asi que deciden irse a un nuevo mundo. Un Fanfic dedicado a una amiga mia, un cruze de FMA y Naruto.
1. Prologo

_Hola!!! SOY NUEVA AKI!! w!! hahahah pues he decidido hacer un fanfic donde relacionen a dos animes Full metal y Naruto…Bien espero que les guste, el prologo es narrado desde el punto de Hinata…_

_Bien aki vamos_

_**Naruto no me pertenece es del maestro Masashi Kishimoto  
Full metal tampoco es de Hiromu Arakawa ( como se escriba xD)**_

_**Prologo**_

_Es tan raro, tan sombrío, frió, callado y calculador; tan cambiante.  
En una noche de desvelo y pasión, puede enamorarse de su cuerpo, de su esencia, _

_así es el, cambia como el frió viento de otoño, cada soplido hacia otra dirección.  
Temo que me cambie por ella, lo sospecho, tanto que hemos pasado y a el se le olvida  
en tan solo un momento._

_  
Hace seis meses que me he ido de Konohakagure no sato, estar aquí, es estresante,  
¿por que me prometió amarme por siempre?, el amor por siempre jamás existe.  
No puedo regresar, mas sin embargo no podría importarme nada.  
y solo irme, pero, el siempre, al decirme esas cosas lo ve tan fácil, lo que le dice a sus fans.  
Sus frases hechas para el montón, me desesperan._

_"¿En realidad sientes algo por mi?"._

Si lo sintieses, no te importaría nada como a mi y al menos un solo día vendrías a visitarme.  
A ti solo te importa tu victoria y tu sed de venganza ya saciada, regresas a Konoha como  
el imponente joven Uchiha, complacido por haber vengado tu clan, aunque en tus adentros eres el único que sabe tu sombría verdad,  
el único que cuida y no comparte ese secreto, un secreto que crees que no lo has compartido  
con nadie y solo lo has hecho con migo; algo que supongo también has tirado al olvido.  


_"¿Por qué siempre me tengo que enterar por otras personas?"_

_¿Acaso, ya no soy nada importante para ti? -suspira decepcionada- jamás lo fui,  
siempre fui una carga para ti, a veces llego a creer que estabas con migo por lastima_

_y si así lo era, ¿por qué no me dejaste desde un principio y me olvidaste?,  
¿acaso regresaste a mí para vengarte, para hacerme sufrir con tu dulzura falsa con tu tierno ser,_

_con tus palabras disfrazadas de amor?¿cómo ese lobo que juega con su presa?._

_Lo único que querías era mi sufrir, bastante sufrí por ti para hacerme sentir mas,_

_Querías matarme de dolor, tu no me amabas como lo decías con tanta ternura, _

_solo fingías._

_Como lo haces con todas..._

_"¿Siempre logras mentir tan bien?"_

_  
¿Nunca he sido una molestia para ti?..."jamás lo has sido...linda" es lo único que dices,  
mas no me calmas. Esta inquietud de volver a verte me mata._

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada el pasto, con sus ropas empapadas apegándose cada vez mas

a su cuerpo; sus ojos cerrados la hacían mas que escuchar el sonar del rió, rápidamente rompiendo sus

caudalosas aguas por las piedras que lo apresaban.  
Sus fríos cabellos azulados, mojados por el agua del río, resbalaban lentamente por su cara  
no tenia ganas de levantar ni un solo dedo.

_"¿Abrir mis ojos?" _-se dijo así misma -_"No tengo ganas de hacerlo, solo quiero dormir un profundo sueño  
que ya no me haga despertar, ni hacerme sentir este dolor insoportable aquí en mi frío pecho, como el"._

Se hacía tarde, las luces vespertinas la hicieron despertar de su sueño, abrió sus ojos lilas  
y volteo lentamente a su lado izquierdo, todo era real, nada de eso fue un sueño, devolvió la mirada hacia el cielo  
los árboles dejaban una pequeña entrada de luz, en ella se miraba el cielo color índigo. Era hermoso y ella lo sabia.  
Un suspiro la hizo relajarse, era hora de irse, la abuela la estaba esperando.

-Debe estar preocupada.

Tomo su bolsa y salió del bosque tan pronto y pudo llegar a entrada de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

-¿No se que le hallo de estresante a este lugar, es calido y muy hospitalario -Una linda y tierna sonrisa se esboza en la pálida cara de Hinata -Además, la abuela tiene muy buen gusto, creo que fue su mejor opción esconderse aquí de la familia.

Mientras en Konoha...

El equipo 9 y el 7 se encontraban en el despacho de Tsunade, hace 5 meses, seguían con la búsqueda de Hinata.

-Ya no quedan más esperanzas-. Dijo la Hokage con cierta expresión de tristeza en su rostro -Es hora de finalizar esta búsqueda, Hinata al parecer; ha borrado toda huella y rastro de ella. -Finalizó con breve seriedad.

-¡Debemos seguir con la búsqueda de Hyuuga hime, esto no se puede quedar así, no puede haber muerto!.

-Calmate Neji- dijo Sakura abrazando al castaño -ella no puede haber muerto, ni se la pudo haber tragado la tierra.

-Cierto Hyuuga, que ridículo te ves, se ve que eres débil.

Todos callaron en el despacho de la Godaime, Sasuke era arrogante y frío, pero

esto, era exagerar.

-Cuida tus palabras Uchiha -El ojiperlado observaba a Sasuke mientras activaba

su Byakugan, mientras el Uchiha, mostraba su tan preciado Sharingan -Que por tu maldita culpa, mi prima se fue de este lugar.

-Oe teme!! Neji-sama tiene razón -Naruto tomo a Sasuke del cuello de su playera mientras lo trataba de matar con la mirada -Por tu culpa Hinata-chan se fue de aquí, eres un pedazo de idiota al comportarte...

Una voz femenina y que siempre calmaba las cosas en el equipo se hizo escuchar en ese momento.

-Naruto-kun por favor, calmense, Hinata nee-chan pronto, pronto aparecerá.

Sakura bajó la mirada, mientras ese liquido salado resbalaba por sus mejillas,

sus ojos color jade se inundaban de lagrimas, Hinata era como su hermana menor, ella la cuidaba y siempre estaba ahí para ella.

-Sa-Sakura-chan -contestó Naruto con esa expresión tan "tradicional" de preocupación.

-hmph.

Sasuke puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y salio arrogantemente del despacho,

dejando como siempre, esa impresión de desinterés y despreocupación, al fin y al cabo, el era un Uchiha, sus aires de grandeza hacían que su ego creciera.

Camino por todo Konoha hasta llegar al lugar en donde por primera vez, conoció a Hinata.

Un suspiro invadió a Sasuke, su miraba decía "soledad aquí estoy de nuevo".

Flash back

Era una tibia tarde de verano, como siempre, Sasuke se encontraba rechazando a sus fans, escapando mientras reía de ellas, aunque sean muchas, el se las sabe arreglar.

Corrió sin destino alguno, solo quería alejarse de esa bola de tipas molestas, algo realmente lo hizo olvidar de las relagientas fans y llego a una

bella vereda, con árboles de tronco torcido, ramas delgadas y caídas con el

pasto verde y mojado con una leve brisa de una fuente, que en ella, se encontraba Hinata, sentada en la orilla de este, leyendo un libro como

siempre.

Sasuke estaba pasmado con la belleza tan serena de Hinata,_ "¿Pero que demonios me pasa? ¿¡desde cuando me he vuelto tan débil y mas por una simple mujer!?"_

-hmph.

Volteando a otro lado, mientras se cruza de brazos, la peliazul ni siquiera nota su presencia, Sasuke la mira asombrado, cualquier chica hubiese volteado y corrido hacia el, pero ella sigue ahí, ignorándolo leyendo con interés su libro, algo parecido a Kakashi, _"¿¡O es que esa niña tímida es tal vez!?"_ ...Sasuke se acerca lentamente para ver el libro de Hinata, el palpitar de su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más (no es por la timidez ni por que Hinata es bella bla bla XD es por miedo a saber que...).

Su mirada se torna de nuevo confundida, mientras que un suspiro de alivio se escapa de sus labios. _"¿No es el icha icha paradise?, eso mantiene a Kakashi completamente ocupado, bueno no lo suficiente como para bajarle la guardia"._ Sasuke lleva su mano a su mentón y se sienta a espaldas de Hinata.

_¿Por qué demonios siento tanto interés por una típica chica de aldea ninja?¿por qué ni si quiera me voltea a ver? ¿acaso será por qué?, ¡cierto! ella desde niña acosaba al dobe de Naruto, era demasiado rara, ¿¡además!?, ¿desde cuando tengo pensamientos tan estupidos como estos?". _Una tierna y tímida voz interrumpe los pensamientos del Uchiha.

-Uchiha-sama, ¿Que hace aquí?- pregunta la Hyuuga confundida, ¿desde cuando estaba el en este lugar, iría a delatarla?.

Sasuke voltea completamente.

-Esperaba un "¿Hola, como estas?"- contestó arrogantemente_ -"¿¡Espera!?...¿de veras esperaba eso?" _-se dijo de nuevo así mismo.

-Lo-lo siento, pero, siempre ve-vengo aquí en secreto -dejo de tartamudear y continuó -me relaja, me hace olvidar de los problemas del clan, leer, mientras ver esas nubes y esas bellas luces tenues, ¿a quién no relajarían?- terminó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Supongo que vienes siempre.

Ella asintió.

-Bien, fue un gusto saludarle, yo tengo que irme antes de que papá regrese de su entrenamiento con Hanabi, espero verle de nuevo -Se despidió dando la vuelta y saltando árbol tras árbol, desapareciendo entre el follaje de estos.

_"¿Espera verme?, ¡de nuevo!"...¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan débil de mente?"._

Fin del flash back

-¿Desde cuando te hiciste tan débil Sasuke?- se dijo en un triste susurro.

Su mirada bajo, la lluvia comenzó a mojar todo su ser, mojando su triste existir. _"¿Estoy...estoy llorando, o es acaso la ultima lluvia de verano que hace que moje mis mejillas?"._

_"-¡¡Tu nunca me amaste!! ¡solo viste en mi un obstáculo! ¡un juguete! ¿no te has divertido bastante que ahora te vienes a burlar de mi? ¿¡no me has hecho sufrir bastante como..."_

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡¡yo nunca te quise lastimar!!!. Sasuke cayo en el suelo de rodillas con la mirada al cielo, la lluvia y sus lagrimas se hacían una misma.

_"Que débil te has vuelto, y solo por ella, ella se ha llevado todo de ti, solo te encoges, tirado patéticamente en el suelo, llorando como un niño sin el consuelo de su madre, que patético"._

-Yo..yo nunca te quise lastimar.

De regreso en la aldea de la niebla...

La luz del sol entraba por la habitación de Hinata, ella se encontraba dormida aún, los calidos rayos del sol acariciaban sus rosas mejillas.

Abrazando la almohada, hundida en sueños, una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara.

-Sasuke...kun- susurró aún dormida.

De repente una señora de aspecto jovial, y ojos de iris lila, y pelo azul exageradamente largo, con un extraño parecido a Hinata, solamente que su fleco era caído sin entradas y partido; hizo su aparición en su cuarto llevando a la "bella durmiente" su desayuno a la cama.

-Mi niña- intentando despertar a su nieta del "sueño profundo", -Hinata, cariño, despierta ya es de día,hmm; al parecer es inútil- toma un poco de agua del jarrón, controlándolo como si fuera su dueña, gira al rededor de la cara de su nieta, dejándolo caer sin piedad en su cara, despertando de golpe a la joven Hyuuga.

-¡Neji lo rompió!- gritó fuertemente exaltada.

Su joven abuela soltó una pequeña risita, ignora lo que su tierna nieta había soñado.

-Anda pequeña, come tu desayuno- sonrió y continuó -tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sopr...- su pregunta fue interrumpida por un cucharazo lleno de comida que la abuela Hyuuga le metió en la boca.

-Anda niña come, mas no comas ansias.

_-"La abuela me cae tan bien, yo no se por que huyó del clan. Y pensar que la dieron por muerta y nunca la conocí, es como mamá, solo que la abuela es más independiente y rompe las reglas como una rebelde sin causa, eso la hace más especial. Hace que me identifique con ella, quiero ser como ella, fuerte, valiente, decidida, siempre llena de felicidad. "_- Hinata continuó con su desayuno mientras agradecía a su abuela con una tierna mirada.

Terminado el desayuno decidieron salir, el día era bello, y no había ningún rastro de nube de tormenta.

Hinata y su abuela se encontraban caminando por las verdes praderas, Hinata aún no sabía cual era la tan inesperada "sorpresa" ¿un jutsu nuevo? ¿un nuevo taijutsu? ¿Un jutsu secreto de agua?.

-Bien niña mía, es hora de revelarte el secreto, iremos a un lugar que no conoces, si has escuchado bien, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, eres una nieta excelente, una buena kunoichi, y quien me lo niegue estará muy equivocado, por que yo no entreno inútilmente. Además tienes cualidades muy hermosas que cualquier chico caería con tus encantos, ja! pues claro...llevas todo lo que te he heredado.- Comentó arrogantemente mientras sonreía de tal manera que se parecía a Sasuke (que miedo -_-U).

-"_¿Eso, eso me suena despedida, no...no puedo irme y dejar a la abuela, yo no quiero separarme de ella?"._- Hinata abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa._ -_¡¡Abuela no me dejes!!! por favor no me dejes sola en Konoha no...

Ella fue interrumpida por su abuela.

-No dije que te iba a llevar Konoha, iré con tigo, pero preparaba un discurso de despedida si resultábamos ser linchadas por el clan.- Contesto de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Abuela! me has dado un buen susto.

-Mi niña, yo no te dejaría morir sola con esa escoria que se hace llamar clan, no te dejare sola como ellos lo han hecho, yo siempre estaré con tigo- concluyó abrazando con ternura y protección a su nieta.

Fin del prologo ;D


	2. Un nuevo mundo

"Un nuevo mundo"

-¿Amestris?.

-Así es mi niña.- Sacando ropas extrañas de su maleta.

Hinata jamás había visto ese tipo de ropa, era realmente extraña, ella solo usaba su ropa usual, kimonos, pero jamás esta ropa.

La peliazul usaba un vestido amarrado al cuello color lila con un sombrero blanco, era realmente hermoso, le lucía espectacular, a pesar

de que jamás había usado esa extraña ropa. Mientras que la "anciana" Usaba ropa muy aseñorada, un saco blanco, y falda del mismo color

y las dos usaban el mismo color de zapatilla.

-Bien necesitamos abrir la puerta, no podemos ir, así como así, Amestris no es un país cercano aquí, es otro mundo.-

De la bolsa que traía, saco una gran piedra roja y un libro muy grueso.

-¿Qué, es eso abuela.- señalando la piedra roja

-Esta, es una piedra llamada "la piedra filosofal, es la que nos ayudara a ir a ese mundo.- concluyo seria.

Hinata estaba desconcertada, ¿que lugar era ese? un nuevo mundo, su abuela comenzó a hacer una figura muy extraña en el piso, mientras que con sangre hacia otros símbolos extraños en la frente de Hinata. Se dispuso a juntar en una palmada sus manos, pero Hinata la había interrumpido aterrada.

-¡Abuela! No…no entiendo nada de esto…por que tengo esto en la frente.- Poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-Para obtener algo tienes que dar tu también algo a cambio, ese es el estado equivalente, daremos tus recuerdos, ¿o acaso quieres seguirte atormentando?, no te preocupes hija mía, olvidaras todo lo que viviste mas no tus habilidades ni quien soy yo.

Hinata, no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero estaba dolida, eso la ayudaría a ya no recordar ese "amargo suceso". Abuela le había contado que en ese lugar, desconocen las acciones de un ninja, hasta de lo que es uno, y pocos sabían la existencia de ellos.

-Debemos fingir, seguiremos siendo Hyuugas, nuestros nombres no cambiaran, pero debemos tener cuidado, no toda la gente ahí es tan amable como algunas

que conozco, debes permanecer siempre a mi lado, yo te diré en quienes debes confiar.

Hinata asintió.

Un resplandor dorado ilumino el lugar, su abuela le tomo de la mano, tratando de tranquilizarla,

En un parpadeo, estaban frente a una gran puerta, esta lentamente se abrió, habían extremidades ojos viendo a Hinata, de repente unas sonrisas maliciosas se dejaron ver tomando la frente de Hina, esta no puedo evitar gritar.

Todo se había tornado oscuro, Hinata sentía estar en algo blando y tibio, lentamente abrió los ojos

Al fin habían llegado, aterrizaron en un bosque cercano, no querían llamar la atención con un animal de ese aspecto.

-Bien kaze, es hora de que te vallas, te agradezco tu ayuda.

-¿Abuela, por que kaze esta aquí y no puede permanecer con nosotras?.- pregunto mientras la imponente bestia alada desaparecía de nuevo en la neblina.

-valla valla, al fin has despertado, pues, verás, aquí kaze sería vista como una quimera, una bestia mitad animal "X" y mitad animal "Y", la cazarían y la matarían, es por eso que

ella no puede estar aquí; tal vez Mizu Ho o Tsuchi podrían.

Entraron, a una bella cuidad, a la cuidad central, era muy linda, los edificios eran diferentes, fuentes, la gente, desconocía tanto pero tanto quería conocer.

Deseaba saber muchas cosas sobre este "mundo" era diferente a todo lo que había visto, estaba realmente emocionada por saber conocer, tanto era su deseo, que no se percato que se iba alejando de su abuela, para tropezar y caer al suelo.

_-"¿!Eh!? el suelo, es suave, algo fornido, y huele bien, a la cuenta de tres abriré mis ojos y me parare del suelo".- _para ser el suelo realmente olía bien, y era muy tibio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto un joven rubio que sostenía en brazos a Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, observando al joven que la abrazaba, se levando un poco, mientras sus caras se encontraban muy cercas, la sangre no espero a subir a las mejillas de Hyuuga, su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

_-"¿pero que demonios? ¿por que me siento así?, ¿será por la presencia de este joven? ¿quien, quien es?..."-_de repente todo se obscureció en Hinata.

Pocos minutos después.

_-"¿Que, que ha pasado, donde estoy? lo único que recuerdo, era...-_ la peliazul despertó de golpe -¡Ese joven!.

Hinata volteo a su alrededor, era ya tarde, y se encontraba dentro de una casa, era muy linda y al parecer, era de dos pisos.

Acostada en una cama, el frió viento de la tarde entraba por la ventana.

-¿Donde estoy?.

Alguien había llamado a la puerta, Hinata estaba en guardia, acumulo chakra y con un poco de agua de su cuerpo formo una daga de hielo.

-Adelante.- Hinata escondió la daga en sus espaldas, mientras que una gran cantidad de agua se encontraba arriba de la puerta, esperando apresar a la persona que entrara por esa puerta.

-Hija, te he oído gritar, ¿estas bien?.

La Hyuuga hizo regresar todo el agua a su ser, estaba la abuela con ella, de pronto algo la hizo cambiar de parecer.

_-"Muy pocos conocen la existencia de los ninjas".-_

Hinata activo su Byakugan, se puso en guardia, mientras el agua salía detrás de ella , el agua tenia un aspecto extraño, si se erizara, formando dagas de hielo por toda ella.

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Identificate!.

-Soy yo, niña, la única que sabe que escapaste de Konoha.

La ojiperlada bajo la guardia mientras un suspiro de alivio se le escapo de los labios.

-Abuela.

-Un joven, te tenía en sus brazos, te estaba buscando por toda cuidad central.

-Lo siento abuela.

Mizuko, la abuela de Hinata, abrazo fuertemente a su nieta, confortándola en sus brazos, en señal de que no se preocupara.

-Abuela, ¿puedo salir a caminar un poco?

-No lo se, eres nueva aquí, y no...-ella fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-No soy una niña, ni mucho menos una carga para ti, además no quiero estar encerrada aquí, puedo llevarme a Mizu,¿ella ha venido aquí con tigo supongo?; ella puede escoltarme, por favor abuela, déjame salir.

-Esta bien.- suspiro con preocupación, no estaba realmente de acuerdo con Hinata, pero también no podía quedarse encerrada sin conocer también tenia razón de que ya no era una niña.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu-

Otro lobo hacia aparición en el cuarto, este era un lobo pequeño, del mismo tamaño de Akamaru (en shippuden xD), tenía un cristal color azul que en el, obviamente tenia el kanji que significaba "Mizu".

-¡Hinata-chan!.- gritó con alegría la tierna loba.

-Mizu acata bien las ordenes que te daré, saldremos a pasear un rato, la abuela me ha dicho que conoces el lugar tanto como los otros lobos y como ella.- dijo seriamente mientras acariciaba el café pelaje del lobo. -Me escoltaras hasta el anochecer.- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Cuídense mucho, y por favor, no hablen con alguien sospechoso o extra..-volvió a ser interrumpida por Hinata.

-Claro que no abuela, ya te lo he dicho, no soy una niña, y yo soy una buena ninja, se como cuidarme.

-Por cierto.- agrego seriamente y continuo -Nadie debe ver tu Byakugan, excepto yo y tu, puedes usar tu chakra, como ya te lo he dicho, pueden confundirlo con Alquimia, así que no hay problema, estas advertida.- concluyo con un beso tierno.

Gracias por leer!! Espero sus reviews!! Porfavor!!! Pongan rewiew!!! TT__TT hahahahahaha si tienen sus dudas, yo se las contestare ;D gracias de nuevo por leer n__n


	3. ¿Quién eres?

_Hola de nuevo el otro capi, estaba archivado en mi computadora, he escrito esta historia pero nunca me atreví a mostrarla, hasta ahora._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son **

**Propiedad de Masashi kishimoto y Hiromu Arakawa (creo que así se escribe si no que alguien me corrija XP)**

_Cap. 3 ¿Quién eres?_

Caminando junto al bello atardecer, Hinata y Mizu se encontraban pasmadas ante la belleza de cuidad central, todo era tan rustico, tenia tanta calidez, le inspiraba confianza, tal vez, la sensación de empezar una nueva vida en un lugar nuevo donde; nadie sabe de ella, la hace sentirse así. Un puesto de flores la hizo robar su atención, había una señora muy amable, vendiendo una de sus flores a una pareja, Hinata se acerco un poco, las miraba asombrada, eran muy bellas.

-¿Te gustaría una?- le pregunta amablemente la vendedora.

-Amm…pues, no tengo con que pagarla gracias de…

-Yo la pago.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese joven de cabellos dorados y mirada de oro, su sonrisa era tan dulce y amable. Hinata se volteó a otro lado apenada, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizas.

-Vamos, es una forma de disculparme por lo que paso esta tarde.

La ojilila volteo con un brillo en sus ojos y expresión de asombro.

-Demo…yo fui la causante del "desastre" que paso esta tarde, yo iba distraída.- comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Puedo decirle algo sin que lo tome a mal?.

Hinata asintió.

-Se ve tan linda cuando juega con sus dedos y se pone nerviosa.- concluyó con una tierna sonrisa (con esas Marca Alphonse Elric n///n).

_-aaaaaayyyy además de ser alguien realmente apuesto y encantador, es todo un caballero._

Hinata estaba completamente embobada con Al (¡¡¡Y quien no!!!. Además ellos dos hacen la pareja perfecta X3!!).

-Esta bien tomare la flor, con la condición de que tu me muestres el lugar .- Concluyo con una amable sonrisa, tomando una rosa y adelantándose en el camino. –¡Vamos Mizu!.

-Se ve que la chica no pierde el tiempo, joven Elric_.- _la vendedora le regresaba el cambio mientras reía un poco. –Y creo que usted tampoco lo perderá ¿o me equivoco?.

-Claro que no, ella es muy linda e interesante.- termino la conversación mientras la veía caminar y reír junto con su acompañante animal.

-Y bien empecemos con nuestras presentaciones.

- Esta bien.- sonrió

-Yo soy Alphonse Elric, tengo 17 años y me gustan los gatos, ¡ah si! y tengo un hermano mayor.

_-"¿Hermano?".-_ Hinata bajo su mirada sintiéndose algo vacía.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado mientras observaba a la ojilila.

-Eh?, no, todo esta bien.- sonrió y continuó –No te he dicho yo mi nombre, yo me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años, y me gustan los lobos como podrás notar, soy buena en las peleas, y en mi nin…alquimia de agua; me gustan los atardeceres, la nieve de limón y sobre todo un lugar pacifico en el cual sentirme plenamente relajada.

Alphonse comenzó a reírse un poco, ¿como a una chica que parece ser tan simple le gusten tantas cosas? Hinata estaba algo desconcertada, ¿Se reía de ella? .

-¿Ah?, ¿Te causo alguna gracia?- posando sus manos en su cintura.

-Claro que no, pero, es que creí que iba ser algo simple, no eres como cualquier chica de aquí, tienes algo especial que me gusta, y no lo niego.- sonríe amablemente.

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, tantas emociones en un día la tenían demasiado presionada, aquel chico solo llevaba 3 horas conociéndola y parecía haberle gustado, el la observaba; cada gesto,

cada palabra, su mirada tan profunda. Lo tenía fascinado.

-¿Y has venido sola aquí?.

-Claro que no, he venido con la abuela, ella y yo venimos de un lugar lejano, quisimos cambiar de aires,"_No se ni lo que digo, no recuerdo nada, por mas que quiero nada viene a mi mente"_ .-suspiro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

-¿Y, por que esa mirada tan melancólica?.- pregunto el rubio.

-Ah…nada en especial.

Hinata volvió a mirar al cielo, no se percato de la hora, ya parecía ser un poco tarde.

-Alphonse-kun disculpa, pero ya tengo que regresar a casa, mi abuela debe estar muy preocupada, espero verte de nuevo.- salio corriendo junto con Mizu.

Alphonse solo sonrió mientras de sus labios salía un tierno suspiro.

-Aver aver picarona, que es lo que te traes con el joven Elric?.

Hinata caminaba rumbo a casa junto con Mizu, al parecer no oía lo que esta decía, esta perdida en sueños con Alphonse. Bailando con el viento, taradeando una canción, estaba realmente feliz.

-"_Al fin…" _, ES algo que no te incumbe.- salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada,.

-Esta niña.- corrió la lobezna.

La abuela estaba dormida en el sofá, esperando la llegada de Hinata, ella beso su frente y subió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, volteando a la ventana, ahí estaba, la luna, el frió viento entraba a su cuarto mientras que la ojilila, se acercaba, recordando lo de hace un rato.

"_-¿Ah?, ¿Te causo alguna gracia?- posando sus manos en su cintura._

_-Claro que no, pero, es que creí que iba ser algo simple, no eres como cualquier chica de aquí, tienes algo especial que me gusta, y no lo niego.- sonríe amablemente."_

_-diferente, al fin, alguien que me ve por como soy, y no por lo que tengo fuera.-_ sonreía mientras observaba la luna en su ventana.


	4. Lagrimas de dolor

**Como ya lo he mencionado los personajes no me pertenecen**

**(espera tonta! Si te pertenecen algunos)**

**Ahh..si?...ahh sii!! Mis lobo invocaciones ellos si me pertenecen n_nU**

**Pero Naruto es de Kishimoto y FMA de Hiromu.**

Cap.4 Lagrimas de dolor

El día también había hecho acto de presencia en Konoha, aunque todo estaba nublado y parecía llover todos comenzaban sus actividades. Y el despacho de la Godaime no era la excepción, ahí se encontraba el cabecilla del clan Hyuuga. Todos se estaban reuniendo cerca de ahí, vestían ropajes negros, cada uno llevaba un lirio. Había un altar, y en el la foto de una joven ojilila; era Hinata y ese era su sepelio.

Todos se formaban para "despedirse" de ella.

-Hinata nee-chan.- susurraba sollozando la pelirosa.

Una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, ella volteo, era Naruto tratando de confortarla con una de sus sonrisas.

-Sakura-chan, ella no esta muerta, yo lo se, este no es un sepelio real, es una suposición, ella…-la pelirosa se había abalanzado a el llorando en su pecho desconsolada.

Una presencia se encontraba en una de las cabezas de los Hokages, era Sasuke con su típica pose, las manos en sus bolsas, también vestía traje negro.

-Hinata…- un susurro que el viento llevo, acompañado de unas lagrimas de dolor.

Mientras en el despacho de la 5ta. Hokage

-ESTO NO PUDO HABER PASADO.-golpeando fuertemente el escritorio de la Hokage

-Le pido de favor, que se calme.- Tsunade también estaba molesta, aparentaba impotencia, pero debía poner el ejemplo de calma, tomó un poco de te y continuó. –Nuestros mejores Shinobis, Kunoichis y ANBUs estuvieron siempre al pendiente de la búsqueda de su Heredera al mando del clan, más no encontraron rastro alguno de ella.- concluyó.

-Pero se supone que buscaron en todo rincón, ella no, no se la pudo haber tragado la tierra.

Tsunade sabía lo que pasaba, ella era cómplice de lo que la abuela de Hinata tramaba, no le gustaba para nada esto, aunque sabía que este momento llegaría.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras terminaba su te –pero di por concluida esa búsqueda, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Hiashi estaba triste y desconsolado su primera hija,¿muerta?, salio junto con su escolta del edificio de la Hokage hacia el "sepelio" de su hija, Shizune observaba la ventana y como el cabecilla del clan mas prestigiado de Konoha y su escolta se alejaban.

-¿Tsunade-sama…-aun en la ventana –esta segura de lo que hace?.

-Claro Shizune, no queda mas de otra que seguir con esta farsa, contamos con que Mizuko no regrese y Hinata tampoco…-acariciando la cabeza de tonton -lo que le espera a Hinata no es bueno, un futuro agobiante atado con cadenas a ese clan de pacotilla, esa no es vida. Mizuko opto muy bien en irse de esta villa y alejarse de ese clan. Ella sabe lo que hace Shizune.

Mientras en Amestris…

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Hinata se había despertado, ella se encontraba dándole "toques femeninos" a su cuarto, era bastante anticuado, no concordaba a los gustos de la ojilila.

-Al parecer, tengo que comprar cosas, este lugar, parece habitación de hombre.- refunfuño mientras fruncía el ceño.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, acercándose sigilosamente a la cocina, al parecer había personas ahí abajo, la voz de su abuela, pero había otra que le era desconocida, también de otra mujer.

-Que bien que hayas regresado Hyuuga-san, hace mucho que no te veía.

-¿Así que Roy no comanda la milicia?.- Soltó una pequeña risita –de la que te has salvado, no usaras minifalda Hawkeye-sama.- comenzó a reír divertida.

-¿Amm?...-Interrumpiendo el café y el chisme -¿Puedo hablar con tigo abu..?.-Esta fue interrumpida por su abuela.

-¿Hinata, donde están tus modales?, lo siento riza, esta niña esta algo desconcertada desde nuestra mudanza, ella es mi **hija **Hinata.- poniendo énfasis a su palabra mientras Hinata captaba el mensaje.

-Ya veo así que te has perdido desde hace mucho por ella. Hola.-miro y saludo tiernamente a Hinata –Mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, es un gusto conocer a la hija de mi mejor amiga.

-Bien ya que pasamos las formalidades, ¿que es lo que querías linda?.

-Pues, necesito dinero para comprar cosas, para adornar mi cuarto que parece habitación de hombre.- Cruzó sus brazos en señal de indignación

-Valla, si que sacó tu personalidad.- observo la rubia algo sorprendida.

Su "madre" fue a sacar dinero de su bolso y le entrego un fajo de billetes, Hinata estaba sorprendida, ¿de donde había sacado tanto dinero su abuela?, ¿habrá apostado?, eso de ser la mejor amiga de la Godaime no dejaba nada bueno, y Hinata se refería a las constantes apuestas.

-Gracias por el dinero.- Haciendo reverencia –Un gusto conocerla Hawkeye-sama, y Abu..madre…después me gustaría hablar algo con tigo, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Hinata salio dejando un tanto curiosas a las dos señoras, el aire era calido y el día también, sentía el sol iluminar su cabeza. Puso su mano simulando que era una visera, comenzó a ver a los lados.

-¿bien, donde es que vi una tienda de artículos femeninos?.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes rubios iban acercando a donde estaba Hinata, Alphonse no tardó en reconocerla, un brillo en sus ojos se hizo notar mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-_Hinata-chan-_ susurro con ternura.

-¿Dijiste algo Alphonse?.- preguntó el otro rubio vestido con una gabardina café y pantalón negro, peinado con una cola de caballo.

-Eh…n..no claro que no Edward nii-san.- sonrojándose aun mas.

Edward noto la presencia de Hinata, la observo detenidamente_,"es muy hermosa y tiene muy bonita figura", _No dejaba de observarla, otro vestido, este color rosa pálido; hacia resaltar las curvas de la Hyuuga, su pelo azulado largo y sedoso, bailaba al compás del viento mientras que delicadamente la ojilila volteaba a ver quién era el que la observaba (ud. Saben, las miradas como esas son muy pesadas xD). Y su sonrisa y mirada se iluminaron, a lado de ese joven que la observaba estaba Alphonse, alzó la mano en señal de saludo, Edward estaba desconcertado "_¿Esa chica, acaso me esta saludado?". _Hinata se dispuso a acercarse a Alphonse, mientras tanto Edward no sabia que hacer, le sudaban las manos mientras veía con Hinata se acercaba para abrazar a.."_¿¡Alphonse!?"._

(si!¿ O acaso creías que me refería a ti tonto ¬¬?)

_-Pues yo vi como su blanca carita se sonrojaba al verme.- tono arrogante_

(si claro ya veremos como Winry te pone como chancla con su llave)

-_por eso digo, que era a Alphonse.- gotita resbalando por su frente._

_-_¿Pasa algo hermano?.- mirándolo interrogantemente. –Te ves algo asustado.

-Ahh…nada no tengo nada –Viendo a la escritora y como esta lo amenaza con llamar a Winry.

Hinata observo al mencionado _"valla si que tiene algo o esa cara de miedo,¿acaso yo le cause miedo?" _ se separo un poco de Alphonse y le tendió amablemente la mano a Ed.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, es un gusto conocerte.- sonrió amablemente.

Edward la miro tiernamente y correspondió el saludo. Alguien se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba ellos

Se acerco algo exaltado como un poco de aire y…

-Con que aquí están….

¿Quién sera esa persona, que pasara con Sasuke, Yo golpeare a edward? Todo y esto se resolvera en el proximo capi xD porfa kiero rewiews, gracias por leer de todos modos XD


	5. Recuerdos y Encuentros

**Ya lo he repetido miles de veces, pero creo que esto es obligatorio**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto y Arakawa**

Cap. 5 Recuerdos y Encuentros

Sasuke estaba sentado cercas de un lago a las afueras de Konoha, estaba meditando sobre todo lo ocurrido, unas lagrimas salieron de esos ojos negros, dio un fuerte puñetazo en la roca la cual se encontraba sentado, partiendo a esta en dos.

-¿¡Por qué, por qué me dejaste, yo nunca!?...nunca te quise hacer daño tu…tu eras mi todo.- sintió que una presencia se acercaba no se digno en voltear. -¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Karin, no te basta con haberla borrado de mi vida?.

-Sasuke mi amor.- usando un tono meloso (valla zorra ¬¬) –Ella ya no esta aquí, ella esta en el infierno donde se merece (noo me golpeen es parte de la trama esperen y verán n__nU).

Karin acabó con el ultimo rastro de paciencia de Sasuke, la tomó del cuello apretándolo con fuerza olvidado que la estaba lastimando gravemente.

-¡COMO QUISIERA MATARTE PERO YO NO SOY UN COBARDE COMO TU!.- activando su Sharingan.

-c-cobard-e l-lo er-res po-r que te acostas-te co-n migo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como plato, gruño mientras azotaba bruscamente a Karin contra un árbol. Corrió rápidamente hacia el despacho de la Godaime tenía que dejarlo seguir con esa búsqueda Hinata no estaba muerta, la única razón por la cual creía eso, es por que no habían encontrado su cuerpo, eso lo mantenía esperanzado.

Había llegado al gran edificio, subió con rapidez las escaleras, pero algo noto en la conversación que tenia Tsunade con Shizune, sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta escuchando todo lo que decían.

-¿Así que Amestris…ese mundo, no conocen la existencia de los ninjas?.-cerrando un pergamino

-No Shizune, Mizuko me contó que personas como nosotros son pocos, o inexistentes.

-Pero, en este pergamino que envió dice que utilizan Alquimia, ¿que es eso?

-No lo se, pero lo único que sabemos es que ella y Hinata esta bien, eso me conforta un poco.

Sasuke de nuevo estaba sorprendido, ¿Dónde es ese lugar donde se encuentra Hinata?, ¿quien es esa persona que tiene a Hinata?, tenia que averiguar que era todo eso.

-Sasuke, ya sabemos que estas ahí.- Suspiro un poco molesta –Pasa por favor.

El moreno entro al despacho mirando a Tsunade como si quisiese matarla con la mirada

Antes de que el articulara palabra Shizune lo interrumpió.

-Mas vale que no cuentes lo que acabas de oír, Hinata esta bien a donde la llevaron, no te tienes que preocupar, además de que escapo por tu culpa, hay un poco de ventaja sobre esto.

-¿Ventaja?.- cuestionó el Uchiha

-Si, Hinata estaba destinada a casarse con uno de los hijos de un poderoso feudal del país del trueno, este compromiso no se podría efectuar si ella moría. Si te la hubieses robado, o escondido, ella hubiese sido encontrada y llevada a la fuerza.

Tsunade asintió dándole la razón a su alumna.

-Pero, yo quiero ir con ella quiero verla, abrazarla, pedirle perdón.- bajo su mirada mientras sus mechones le tapaban la cara, ocultando su tristeza.

La Hokage se paro de su asiento, Tontón y Shizune observaban detenidamente lo que la Hokage iba a hacer, ella se puso frente a Sasuke, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Siento decirte esto, pero para ir a ese lugar necesitas alquimia, sabe como controlarla y dar algo a cambio del mismo valor, Hinata dio algo de sus recuerdos, no te recuerda a ti,- mirando a un Sasuke desconcertado suspiro preocupada y continuo -ni lo que pasaron estos meses que estuvieron juntos.

Mientras en Amestris…

-¡Con que aquí están!. Suspiro cansada.

-Sheska-san, ¿que pasa?. ¿Por qué venias corriendo?. Pregunto Edward.

-Pues, el coronel Mustang los anda buscando quiere que lo ayuden con una misión.

La joven había percatado de la presencia de Hinata, _"nunca la he visto por estos lugares me parece conocida, pero…"._

_-_Ah si!, Hinata-chan, ella es Sheska, la amable bibliotecaria de la milicia, es una amiga de nosotros y Winry.

-Un gusto.-Hizo reverencia

-Bien, pues en marcha, ¿Hinata-sama le gustaría acompañarnos?.

-Esta bien Elric-sama.

Se pusieron en marcha caminaron mucho, pero al fin llegaron, era un edificio grande y blanco, de el salían varias personas con traje azul, en el frente del edificio se encontraba una bandera con una insignia, tenia un animal con aspecto de dragón. Entraron al gran recinto, muchos de los cadetes observaban a Hinata y murmuraban cosas sobre ella, Alphonse capto que Hinata se encontraba incomoda la tomo de la mano simulando que eran pareja, el rubio le sonrió tiernamente y la ojilila rápidamente se sonrojo, notando que ya no decían comentarios sobre ella.

-Estos tipejos, ya verán les pondré una golpiza.- dijo Edward empuñando su mano y agitándola amenazadoramente.

_-"Eh…se parece un poco a Naruto-kun, tiene su misma forma de ser ".-_mirando perdidamente a Edward, mientras que este se sintió observado por la peliazul.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?.- pregunto curioso

-¿¡Eh!?.- sacando a Hinata de su pensamiento .-No, es que, eres algo parecido a un amigo mío.

"_hasta en la expresión Hinata-chan"_ .- se dijo así misma

-Bien hemos llegado a la oficina de Roy.

Edward golpeó fuertemente la puerta, mientras alguien respondió que podían pasar. El Elric abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando su cabeza un poco.

-Digo…¿se puede compenetrar?.

-Ya te dije que si Hagane.- terminando de firmar unos papeles.

Entraron los 3 chicos, Hinata miraba el lugar, era un lugar que le parecía algo recatado, pero tenia estilo, nada que ver con el despacho de la Hokage, _"este es otro mundo y otra forma de manejar las cosas_", se dijo así misma.

-¿Así que ella es tu novia eh Alphonse?, es verdaderamente hermosa.- sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Atrás buitre!.-gritó Edward –Le pones una mano en cima y nosotros te descalabramos los cachetes.

Hinata volteo a ver al coronel, mientras se sorprendió,_"hay algo en el que me resulta familiar esos gestos esos ojos esa sonrisa, ya la he visto en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo donde."_

-Hmph.- fue lo único que Mustang contesto.

Hinata de nuevo se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos como un plato, sintió un leve mareo, todo se oscureció, sintiendo como iba a tocar el suelo, de no ser por que Alphonse estaba ahí para "atraparla".

-Valla siempre tengo esa impresión con las mujeres.- objeto arrogante.

-Hinata, Hinata-chan.

Alphonse trataba de despertarla, pero se dio cuenta que sufrió un desmayo, la recostó en uno de los sofás de la oficina, sentándose a la orilla del sillón. La observaba con delicadeza, _"aun desmayada se ve hermosa"_ ,el rubio se sonrojo levemente.

-Bien que era de lo que nos tenias que hablar.-cuestiono el mayor de los Elric.

-Bueno que lo preguntas, hemos recibido información sobre los Homúnculos, se dice que hay un individuo mas que opera con ellos, han atacado varios pueblos dejando un total de 12 muertes, en 7 de estas, esas personas se les ha encontrado sin cara, haciendo que parezca que se la han robado.- tomó una breve pausa entregando la foto del 8 individuo –Este es su aspecto, quiero que vallan a la siguiente cuidad y averigüen quien es, llevense el retrato si es necesario.

¿Quién será ese misterioso ser?, Sasuke podrá ver a Hinata, seguirán recibiendo información de ella, Hinata podrá volver a recordar a Sasuke? Averiguenlo el proximo capi ;D gracias por leer

se despide

.Stella Hyuuga Elric


	6. Recuerdos y Encuentros parte 2

_**Gracias a Darkamy-chan y a AlxYuri por leer y por sus comentarios**_

_**AlxYuri: ¡¡haha lo se!! Hacen linda pareja por eso los quise juntar "temporalmente".**_

_**Amy-chan: Sasuke aprenderá Alquimia, Tsunade hará lo posible, hahaha ya verán en este capi lo que pasa n__n y el por que del engaño de Sasuke hacia Hinata.**_

_**Incluí una de mis canciones favoritas,"mi vestido azul" si es de floricienta ¡¡pero dios!! Tienen que oírla además de que concuerda un poquitín, es muy linda.**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu y Masashi**

**Cáp. 5 2 parte.**

_**Flash back**_

Era un día hermoso, Hinata estaba feliz ya que en ese día cumplía con Sasuke 5 meses de novios, que dicha sentía la Hyuuga, todo en el ambiente le parecía perfecto, las nubes blancas, el cantar de las aves y tibio viento soplar acariciando sus mejillas. Estaba enamorada.

-Debo preparar todo para la sorpresa.- la peliazul estaba contenta, no contaba con que Sasuke estuviera en konoha, desde hace un año que el había regresado. Ahora vive tranquilamente con su bella novia, y cumpliendo misiones que la Godaime les encomienda. La ojilila corrió hacia el departamento de Sasuke,"_este lugar necesita algunos arreglos". _Saco una escoba y una cubeta con agua y aromatizante, ella sola se disponía a limpiar el desordenado apartamento.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba casi cercas de Konoha, con el venían Kiba, Lee, Naruto y Neji.

-¿Qué es lo primero que harás llegando a Konoha Naruto?.- pregunto Lee intrigado.

-Pues veras cejotas, iré a mandar la carta que he estado escribiendo a shion.- sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Yo, lo primero que haré.- dijo el discípulo de Gai apretando el puño –Será ver a mi hermosa Ten Ten.

Naruto observaba a Sasuke, parecía hundido en sueños, una maliciosa sonrisa se esbozo en la cara del rubio, _"esta es mi oportunidad de cobrarme todas las bromas que me has hecho Sasuke"_ rió .

Naruto corrió rápidamente poniéndose atrás de Sasuke, tirándolo con una patada en la plata del pie, haciendo que el moreno cayera de cara si poder poner las manos para amortiguar la caída (creanme eso es bastante gracioso xD).

-¡hahahahahaha venganza teme! ¡Eso es venganza!.- corrió divertido, huyendo de Sasuke.

Un aura negra salía de Sasuke, mientras susurraba molesto _"Naruto", _los otros Shinobis presentes no les quedaba mas que ver la escenita donde Sasuke atrapaba a Naruto y una nube de golpes simulaba su pelea.

-No cambiaran.- hablaron en unísono, mientras que una típica gotita resbalaba por sus nucas.

Todo en el apartamento Uchiha estaba limpio, impecable Hinata suspiro cansada, no creyó que iba a ser difícil limpiar el apartamento de su novio, _"para ser bastante serio, es algo desordenado." _Observo su reloj, era bastante tarde aun le faltaba cocinar la cena de su amado, y bañarse.

-Estoy retrasada.- tomo su sudadera lila y salio del departamento como rayo.

Los Shinobis habían entrado por fin a konoha, Sasuke desde el trayecto se sentía observado, mas no le presto atención lo único que en su mente estaba era entregar su informe de la misión y Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

-Apuren el paso.- grito Neji –Necesito…ate..nder un asunto importante.- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín.

-Ese asunto se llama Sakura.- Dijeron Kiba y Naruto divertidos.

-Ca…cállense!.- gritaba nervioso y apenado.

-¿hahaha, Neji eso de apenarse y tartamudear es de familia? Mira que lindo te ves hasta podría besarte pensando que eres Hinata.- reía Sasuke mientras ponía su mano en el estomago.

-Ha-ha, pues al menos ya besaste a Naruto.- comento con una mueca de arrogancia y sarcasmo, mientras Sasuke y Naruto ponían cara de asco.

Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage, Sasuke había entregado el informe y el dinero que tenían que entregar por la misión. Tsunade lo repartió entre los 4 Shinobis.

-Listo chicos, mañana es su día libre espero que lo disfruten, hasta el jueves.- concluyo con una de sus sonrisas.

_Y yo te voy a esperar_

_y no me voy a pintar_

_ya sé que te gusto mucho_

_cuando me ves natural._

_Y llegaré tan puntual _

_no quiero perder más tiempo_

_cada segundo que tardas _

_es un beso que te resto._

Hinata estaba peinando su pelo, mientras veía en el espejo una foto de ella y Sasuke abrazados, debajo de un cerezo, Hinata vestía un kimono típico de su gusto, color lila con el emblema de su clan en el pecho izquierdo. Sasuke usaba uno negro con azul marino, Hinata tenia un abanico en el emblema Uchiha y Sasuke otro con el emblema Hyuuga. Los dos estaban muy felices.

La ojilila solo se sonrojo mientras seguía cepillando su azulado y sedoso cabello, imaginando la cena perfecta, con el novio perfecto.

Su puso un vestido azul (al estilo ninja, ni kimonos o cosas así). "me dirá me encanta como te luce" pensó emocionada.

Me pondré el vestido azul

que sé que te gusta más

dejaré mi pelo suelto

para que baile en el viento.

Y en nuestra esquina de siempre

el aire se ha perfumado

porque en todas las ventanas

el amor se está asomando.

Sasuke había llegado a las afueras de su departamento, quería estar presentable para su novia, aunque estaba completamente ebrio, gracias a Lee y Naruto, quienes quisieron festejar su "triunfo" en la misión. Subió a paso lento las escaleras tratando de no caer por lo ebrio que se encontraba (meee…lleva malditos hombres y su alcohol, alcohol maldito alcohol ¬¬"). Al fin había llegado a la puerta de su vivienda, trataba de atinarle a la cerradura.

-es..esperawte, no te muevas.- tratando de mantener el equilibrio –Esto me dolerá mas que a ti puerrrrta.

La puerta por fin se abrió, todo estaba oscuro, Sasuke prendió la luz, y ahí estaba ella, acostada provocativamente en el sillón con un vestido bastante ajustado, aunque no tuviera muchos atributos en el frente la hacia ver deseable.

El Uchiha levanto la ceja interrogante mientras se tambaleaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Que…..-soltó un ercupto –Que haces aquí ka-karin?.

Esta se acercó lentamente al moreno, no le contesto nada le beso en los labios apasionadamente y Sasuke le correspondía. Hinata había llegado con la bolsa llena de ingredientes para la cena, vio la luz prendida una mirada de desilusión se mostró en su nívea carita. "yo quería que fuera sorpresa, bueno al menos le harás de cenar, eso es lo que mas le encanta" volvió a sonreír. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente, no quería que al menos su presencia fuera descubierta, se acerco a la puerta , y se quedo ahí paralizada, los ojos abiertos como si fueran dos grandes platos, soltó la bolsa que sostenía con tanto cariño.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y mi vestido azul se me arrugó

y esta esquina no es mi esquina

y este amor ya no es mi amor.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó

me fui llorando despacio

me fui dejando el corazón

Sasuke, desnudo oyó el estruendo de la bolsa al caer, viendo como Hinata lo veía, sin moverse derramando lagrimas como si fuesen cascadas.

-Hinata..no..no es lo que parece.- dijo asustado y confundido mientras aventaba a Karin.

(al parecer se le bajo lo ebrio ¬¬).

Hinata no hizo caso y salio corriendo de ahí Sasuke solo se quedo parado, llorando _"¡la regué! ¿¡Soy un idiota por que!?, pero ella se aprovecho de mi ¡ estaba ebrio!"_ golpeando la pared, Karin se levantaba tomando su ropa, reía triunfante, _"al fin lo tengo todo para mi"._

-¡Tu!.- volteando a ver a Karin con furia -¡Largarte de mi casa maldita zorra!.

Karin salio con una sonrisita hipócrita, se quedo parada en la puerta y volteo un poco su cara.

-Si me quieres ver "amor" estaré a las afueras de Konoha, ya lo sabes amor.- saliendo del departamento subiendo el cierre de su vestido.

Sasuke cayo de rodillas comenzando a llorar, se apoyo un poco con las manos en el suelo dejando caer sus lagrimas, viendo el almanaque del calendario, en el había una fecha marcada con un circulo rojo había una pequeña escritura_ "Es la letra de Hinata_" **28 de abril, nuestro aniversario amor, te amo Sasuke**.

Hinata había llegado a la mansión, no quería saber nada de nada.

Y me robaste la esquina

y me quede tan perdida

a dónde vuelan mis sueños

a un callejón sin salida.

Y me quité mi vestido

que tanto te gustaba

total me siento desnuda

total ya no tengo nada

Se había quitado su vestido con coraje y rabia, estaba triste, en su aniversario había pasado lo peor, creía que el la amaba, Hinata estaba destrozada, se tiro a la cama llorando abrazando su almohada_._

_-"¿por que me hizo eso?"_.- susurro mientras sollozaba. –Yo lo amaba y respetaba, el al parecer no. Una nube de humo salio en el cuarto de Hinata, esta se sorprendió al ver un lobo de color café, con un cristal azul.

-Hinata-sama, yo soy un enviado de alguien que la conoce, ella sabe que algo le pasara, esta persona me envió para llevarla con ella.

-¿Quién es esa persona y por que me conoce?.- limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Sabía que esta pregunta llegaría, esa persona que quiere que ud. valla inmediatamente, es su abuela.- tomo una pausa mientras veía a Hinata sorprendida, si abuela había muerto ¿como es que ella seguía viva? –Su abuela nunca murió, ella cambio de aspecto, gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade-sama, ahora Mizuko-sama vive en la aldea de la niebla. Es por eso que necesito llevarla con ella, ud. Sufrirá un destino horrible si sigue aquí. Le daré máximo una hora, regresare, hasta pronto.- el animal desapareció dejando a Hinata confusa pero decidida.

Tomo su maleta y deposito toda la ropa que no usaba, sus libros, tomo sus cepillos y sus perfumes, quedando frente a frente con la foto, tomo esta y antes de romperla, movió la cabeza en señal de negación y la metió a su maleta. Arranco una hoja de una de sus libretas y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_Querida familia:_

_He decidido irme de aquí, la razón, creo que mi padre la sabe, aun no lo se pero se que son dos razones, la primera la desconozco, y la segunda, necesito alejarme un poco, la persona a la que yo amaba y respetaba al parecer solo me mintió, ya no quiero saber de ella ni de nadie que me haga recordarla, es por eso que he decido irme ¿a donde? No se; solo quiero despejar mi mente ya no sentirme agobiada como me siento ahora. Tal vez no regrese, no cuenten con eso. Por favor díganle a Sakura nee-chan que no sea tan dura con nii-san, que la quiero mucho y a Hanabi que debe comer sus vegetales para que crezca aun mas fuerte. A Kiba, Shino y mi Sensei que siempre los recordare y que fueron el mejor apoyo de todos., a Lee-san y a Ten Ten nee-chan les deseo suerte con su noviazgo, y que Ten Ten tenga la suficiente paciencia para aguantar las escenitas de Lee-san. Y a Ino y Sai también les deseo mucha suerte._

_Atentamente : Hinata._

Alguien había tocado la puerta varias veces en la mansión Hyuuga, era Sasuke, Hinata había bajado a abrir la puerta, al ver que era el moreno se quedo parada, su expresión de sorpresa cambio repentinamente a una mirada de rabia y dolor.

"-¡¡Tu nunca me amaste!! ¡solo viste en mi un obstáculo! ¡un juguete! ¿no te has divertido bastante que ahora te vienes a burlar de mi? ¿¡no me has hecho sufrir bastante como engañarme de esa manera!?. Largarte de mi casa yo nunca te quiero volver a ver, me das asco te odio!.

Hinata cerro la puerta en frente de Sasuke, dejando a este aun mas triste y desconcertado. Se quedo ahí parado apoyando sus brazos en la puerta llorando desconsolado.

-He decidido irme con tigo, lobo.

-Esta bien, muy buena decisión, sube a mi lomo, en un parpadeo estaremos ahí.- desapareciendo en la neblina con un "puff".

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y mi vestido azul se me arrugó

y esta esquina no es mi esquina

y este amor ya no es mi amor.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó

me fui llorando despacio

me fui dejando el corazón

_**Fin del flash back….**_

-Ten por seguro Hinata, que yo iré hasta donde estés solo por ti. Sasuke entro a la biblioteca ahí estaba Tsunade esperándolo para poder enseñarle lo que quiere.

Gracias Amy-chan y Yuri por leer espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos luego. Espero sus reviews!! Gracias muchas gracias por leer.

Atte: Stella Hyuuga Elric


	7. Volverte a ver

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu y Masashi**

Capitulo 6 Volverte a ver

Hinata había despertado, Alphonse estaba observando el retrato de la persona a la que tenían que traer vivo o muerto. Hinata no podía ver bien de quién se trataba. Se levanto un poco, tocando su cabeza.

-¿Qué, que ha pasado?.

-Hinata-chan.- dijo algo efusivo el Elric mayor –Te habías desmayado.

Alphonse solo asintió.

-¿Hinata, este señor, tiene aspecto de serpiente, verdad?.-mostrándole la foto a la ojilila.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, era Orochimaru al que estaba en esa foto, había recordado la batalla con el Hokage, algo la puso en trance, su vista se nublo, como si tuviese una visión del pasado. En esa visión lo único que capto fue la Sonrisa de un moreno.

-¡Sasuke! .- grito exaltada y un poco sudorosa.

-¿Hinata estas bien?.-Alphonse pregunto preocupado.

Hinata miro a su alrededor, estaba comenzando a recordar a Sasuke, solo recordaba quien era al que vio, más no lo que paso junto a el. La ojilila asintió dándole respuesta a la pregunta del rubio.

-¿Quien es Sasuke?.- pregunto el coronel.

-Pues, el_,"¡no se no logro recordar!"_, es un amigo de la familia.

Antes de que el coronel fuera a decir algo, Un musculoso hombre entro al despacho, este tenia algunas estrellitas cintilando cerca de su cara, movió sus músculos exageradamente.

-¡Admiren la belleza de mis músculos y sientan como irradian fortaleza!.

A los Elric y a el Coronel les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca (esa tradicional que nunca falta en las partecitas graciosas del anime xD). Hinata volvió a admirarse, otro individuo que le hallaba parecido a las personas que ella conocía _"este sin duda tiene algo de parecido a Gai-sensei"_ pensó divertida.

-joven Alphonse.- tomando de la mano a este, mientras unía con la otra a Hinata –Así que ella es la bellísima novia de la cual hablan todos aquí.- comienza a llorar cascaditas. –Que bonita pareja hacen.

-Etto…yo…pues.- Hinata estaba sonrojada.

-Ah cierto olvide presentarme.- se paro mientras movía sus músculos exageradamente.- Yo soy Lois Armstrong General de la milicia (si estoy en lo incorrecto que alguien me corrija).

Mientras tanto en casa de Mizuko Obaa-san

-Así que Tsunade quiere aprender alquimia…-poniendo su mano en el mentón mientras cerraba el pergamino –Pues bien, ella me ha enseñado el jutsu de rejuvenecimiento y me ha ayudado a librarme de muchas.- comenzó ha hacer sellos, llevando su palma a un pergamino grande y sin escribir nada comenzaron a salir palabras.

-Bien aquí esta todo lo que debe saber…-volvió a hacer sellos –kuchiyose no jutsu- Salio otro lobo de la neblina este era aun mayor, su pelaje era gris con blanco, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, y un cristal rojo con el kanji "Ho".

-Quiero que lleves esto a Tsunade, si pregunta algo, no respondas, poniendo el pesado pergamino en su lomo, al parecer no era tan pesado para el lobo, ya que este es el mas fuerte de toda la camada. En la bolsa lateral, puso una piedra roja. Así el lobo desapareció.

En Konoha Tsunade estaba esperando la respuesta de su amiga, alfil había llegado Ho le entrego el pergamino, y la piedra en la bolsa junto con una notita:

"_esta piedrita será de mucha ayuda, suerte"_

Comenzó a leer el grande y grueso pergamino:

_**Alquimia**_

"_La alquimia tiene un cariz distinto de la disciplina mítica y medieval, casi mágica, siendo ésta que describimos más cercana a la química. Mediante la alquimia se varía la forma y organización de la materia, incluso hasta el nivel subatómico, pudiendo cambiar por ejemplo, los átomos de __plomo__ por otros de __oro__, o transformar una barra de plomo en una estatua de la misma masa que la barra que se tenía. Para la alquimia se precisa un __Círculo de Transmutación__, medio para canalizar la energía del Alquimista a lo largo de la reacción de transmutación. Esta reacción se basa en el __Principio de Intercambio Equivalente__._

_Círculo de transmutación_

_Sello alquímico que es necesario dibujar para inducir la transmutación de los objetos. Aunque la forma común es un conjunto de __**símbolos**__ y __**diagramas**__, formas geométricas o inscripciones enmarcadas en uno o más círculos, estos últimos no son imprescindibles, apareciendo a lo largo de la serie "círculos sin círculo", es decir, con formas más o menos estilizadas y orgánicas (con muchas curvas).Lo común es su uso sobre el suelo, colocando a su vez los materiales sobre el círculo, aunque muchos alquimistas prefieren llevarlo encima, en un colgante, __anillo__, __guante__, etc., para facilitar la reacción, y usarla con facilidad. No hay un círculo universal, y por lo general, cuanto más enrevesado es su diseño, tanto más restringido es su uso. De esta forma, el círculo que usa un alquimista que conozco, __Roy Mustang__, escrito sobre sus guantes, sólo sirve para transmutaciones con gases y __fuego__. También se da el caso de __tatuajes__ de círculos sobre el propio cuerpo._

_Pasos de la Alquimia_ La Alquimia es un proceso científico por el cual se comprende la estructura presente de un objeto, se desmonta, y se reconstruye de distinta forma:

_Comprensión__: Es el primer paso para la alquimia. Se ha de aprender química para conocer la ordenación de la materia, así como su composición, antes de iniciar la reacción. _

_Descomposición__: Éste es el segundo paso de la alquimia. Consiste en descomponer la materia en sus partículas elementales, pudiendo llegar hasta el nivel subatómico. _

_Reconstrucción__: Es el paso final en el proceso de transmutación. Una vez descompuesta la materia, se procede a reorganizar las partículas elementales que la constituyen para crear un nuevo cuerpo. _

_A todo este proceso se le aplica el __Principio de Intercambio Equivalente_.

_Principio de Intercambio Equivalente_

_Para obtener algo, es necesario sacrificar algo de un valor equivalente__, es el enunciado de este principio, que rige todas las transmutaciones en la alquimia. Se traduce en que para conseguir algo de una determinada masa y composición, se ha de partir de esos mismos materiales en cantidad y proporción, de tal forma que la reacción se limita a cambiar la forma en que están ordenados. Es la primera y única __ley__ a tener en cuenta por un alquimista, y lo primero que se aprende, la validez de este principio es puesta en entredicho: es el equivalente al __principio de conservación de la masa__ enunciado hace ya dos siglos en este mundo. Sin embargo, ignora uno de los principios fundamentales de la física moderna: la transformación de __masa__ en __energía__ y viceversa, y en ese punto se basan los alquimistas para criticarlo. Según, en una reacción no sólo se aplica la masa a transmutar, sino también energía, y esa energía que sale "de la nada" invalida el principio. Sólo al final se sabe de dónde se obtiene esa energía._

_**Puerta de la verdad**_

_La __**Puerta de la Verdad**__ es algo que existe dentro de cada ser humano, y que los alquimistas abren inconscientemente cada vez que realizan una transmutación. Cuando una persona realiza alquimia humana, su alma es llevada directamente ante esta puerta. Allí recibe los elevados conocimientos que se requieren para la transmutación humana, pero al coste de algo muy preciado para él, por lo general, parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquellos que han visto el contenido de la puerta y sobrevivido, hay alquimistas que tienen la capacidad de realizar alquimia sin __círculo de transmutación__. Esto se debe a que canalizan de forma inconsciente la energía por su cuerpo de la misma forma que se haría por un círculo, porque recibieron toda esa información de la puerta una vez, aunque no la recuerden explícitamente. Tras chocar sus manos, el círculo se activa, y se inicia la transmutación._

_**Piedra filosofal**_

_Es un amplificador del poder alquímico, que permite ignorar el __Principio de Intercambio Equivalente__. Su creación es un secreto perseguido por muchos, y conseguido por pocos. Los militares la ansían, así como los __homúnculos__, ambos por poder, y los segundos también para así convertirse en humanos completos. Sin embargo, completarla implica un enorme gasto: una cantidad muy alta de vidas humanas han de sacrificarse para ello. Dado que la Piedra es la condensación de la energía almacenada en los humanos, cada vez que se usa, y dependiendo de las dimensiones y carácter de la transmutación, se consume parte de dicha energía, y por tanto parte de la Piedra desaparece._

Tsunade aun no terminaba de leer, observo la piedra, parecía lo suficiente como para poder entrar, había mucho que aprender, miro a Sasuke y como este estaba impresionado ante la dificultad de esta nueva "técnica", no era un simple jutsu, aunque asimilaba los principios de chacra, era aún mas difícil de lo que creyó.

-¿Y bien Sasuke, estas listo para aprender?.- entregándole el pergamino y la piedra.

-Claro ...-observo decidido -ya dije que haré todo lo posible por volver a ver a Hinata.- Tomando el pergamino y la piedra mientras salía del lugar.

nOnOnOnOnOnO

Espero que la conti haya sido de su agrado, hoy me siento algo inspirada x3!!! También espero ansiosa sus reviews!!! Porfis quiero reviews, bueno muchisimas gracias por leer n__n se despide:

.- Stella Hyuuga Elric -.


	8. Caminos

_**Gracias a Sayuri, a AxY, y a Kiriiharaa por leer y dejar sus reviews n___n se los agradezco, bueno como se la han pasado esta navidad, ¿¿el viejito barbón les ha dejado regalos buenos??...¡¡pues que bien!!, yo no he podido actualizar por las fiestas decembrinas, pero he aquí el capi 8 espero que les guste n___n.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de M. Kishimoto (Naruto) y H. Arakawa (F.M.A.)**_

_**Caminos**_

Ya han pasado 10 largos meses desde que Sasuke ha estado estudiando la alquimia en pergaminos grandes y pergaminos gruesos llenos de información sobre este arte, están tirados en el suelo de su casa. Lo único que piensa es en volver a ver a Hinata, eso lo ayuda bastante para seguir adelante, ve el almanaque, "16 de Febrero"._; _junta todo el desorden___"este es el día"____, _se dice así mismo, tomando la piedra roja de una gran tamaño, saliendo disparado hacía la calle. Al fin había llegado al edificio de la Hokage, suspiro profundo, los nervios lo tenían como loco está era su tercera prueba al querer entrar al mundo donde se encontraba Hinata. _"Yo solo quiero volver a verla, abrazarla, pedirle, perdón…"_ volvía a hablarse así mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

Con un leve toque llamó a la puerta, Tsunade lo invito a pasar, el moreno trago saliva nervioso, _"espero esta vez poder lograrlo" _La Godaime ya tenia listo el circulo de transmutación. Shizune y Tontón, estaban atentos a lo que Sasuke iba a hacer, mordió su dedo y puso un poco de su sangre en el piso, mientras el símbolo empezaba a brillar, el moreno volteo a ver a la Hokage que ella, asentía nada mas, estaba listo.

El Uchiha puso la mitad de la gran piedra en el centro, juntando las manos y poniéndolas en el circulo, esta vez, era diferente ya que ahora no había ese color amatista en la habitación, ahora el color era dorado, Tsunade alzo el puño alegre y Shizune bailaba con Tontón, en un parpadeo Sasuke estaba frente a una gran puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver cosas que han pasado y que pasaran a futuro, Sasuke estaba confundido, _¿todo eso, era la verdad?._

Mientras en Amestris, solo habían pasado 10 días, Los Elric y Hinata estaban en búsqueda del "misterioso hombre" y los homúnculos.

-¿Así que una transmutación para resucitar a los muertos eh?, vaya eso no es nada _"si supieran que también tenemos una técnica prohibida nombrada Edo Tensei y sirve para lo mismo, y es la técnica que utilizo el hombre a quien buscamos"._

-¿Cómo que eso no es nada, ya has oído sobre esa transmutación?- dijo el menor de los Elric.

-Ahm pues…-comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Miren aquí es!-Gritó Edward interrumpiendo la platica.

Habían llegado a una mansión, deshabitada y muy descuidada estaba a las afueras de Xenotime, Hinata utilizó un poco de su Byakugan sin que los Elric se dieran cuenta, sus ojos se abrían como platos al reconocer uno de los chacras de ahí, era Orochimaru. Mientras adentro de la mansión,habían solo 3 de los homúnculos y otra persona, tenía otra cara, pero seguía siendo el mismo por dentro.

-Valla valla con su ayuda mi inteligencia y mis grandes poderes ninja podemos retomar Konoha, y así al fin tener mi venganza- ríe maliciosamente.

-¡Calla!..- gritaba un joven de cabello verdoso que terminaba de imitar a un pueblerino que ellos habían asesinado -no eres el único que obtendrá venganza y poder, nosotros estaremos a tu servicio siempre y cuando cumplas con tu promesa.

-¿Lust-sama…ya me lo puedo comer?.- decía un gordito relamiéndose los labios.

-Ahora no Gluttony, pero si es capaz de traicionarnos, puedes comer a esta serpiente.- termino de hablar una bella mujer de hermosa figura, observando sus largas y afiladas uñas bañadas en sangre.

Orochimaru se había percatado de un potente chacra, a pesar de que estaba adolorido y demasiado débil por la batalla que había tenido contra los Shinobis de Konoha y con Sasuke, podía sentir los chacras de quién fuera.

-_Hinata…Hyuuga_.- murmuró esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa animal rastrero?.- cuestiono el joven de los homúnculos.

-Al parecer tenemos compañía, asómate a la ventana y saluda a nuestros 3 invitados, ¿por que no los invitas a pasar?.

-Tres contra tres…- dijo Lust afilando mas sus uñas- eso es muy justo.

Los tres homúnculos salieron al ataque de los "invasores" Hinata no podía creer, estaba paralizada y con miedo _"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?, la abuela no me lo perdonaría si utilizara mis jutsus, espera la abuela dijo que lo confundirían con alquimia"_ antes de que esta fuese golpeada por Envy, desapareció rápidamente, haciendo que su agresor volteara a todos lados confundido.

- _"Además"_…- suspendida en el aire preparando una patada -_"la abuela no me dijo que no podía utilizar mi taijutsu"_. Propinándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza al joven homúnculo, dejándolo inconsciente un rato.

La ojilila comenzó a hacer sellos de manos volteando a ver a los dos oponentes restantes, los Elric estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza y agilidad de Hinata, Alphonse miró esos sellos que hacía con sus manos y también lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¡Hijutsu, suiton: chi ku no genbaku no jutsu!(Técnica secreta, estilo de agua: explosión sanguínea). Los cuerpos de sus oponentes empezaban a inflarse, en su cuerpo unas burbujas se comenzaban a formar en sus venas.

-_¿¡Qué, estos individuos no tienen sangre!?, no importa con el agua que tienen dentro haré que exploten_.- esta cumplió su palabra, cuando la ojilila cerro su mano, las extremidades de los 2 homúnculos salieron volando por doquier.

Hinata cayó al piso rendida ese jutsu que utilizó además de que le quitaba una buena cantidad de chacra, era un jutsu en aprendizaje.

Los dos rubios corrieron en su ayuda, Alphonse la tomaba en brazos, Edward miro a Hinata, estaba más pálida de lo normal, eso los preocupaba bastante.

-Debemos llevarla a la posada a que descanse, después tendremos que preguntarle algunas cosas.- dijo Ed mientras observaba la mirada atónita de su hermano menor.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde la batalla de Hinata, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, Sasuke se encontraba vagando en las calles de Xenotime; el lugar donde Hinata y los rubios estaban instalados temporalmente, el traía una gabardina negra, abajo un saco de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color que la gabardina tratando de tener cuidado, ya que el también fue advertido con lo mismo que fue advertida Hinata.

-¿Buenas tardes…- pregunto al Uchiha -sabe donde se encuentra cuidad central?.

Edward volteo a ver a Sasuke, estaba algo sorprendido por que se parecía un poco a el coronel Mustang, esbozo una sonrisa y contesto amablemente.

-Claro nosotros vamos para aya, mi hermano, nuestra amiga y yo nos dirigimos a esa cuidad, el ya esta en el tren con ella, si quieres puedes ir con migo en el otro vagón.

-Gracias.- Sasuke asintió agradecido mientras tomaba su maleta y le seguía el paso a Edward.

_**¿Les ha gustado el nuevo capi? ¡A mi si! Espero que sea de su agrado…¡¡¡woooo!!!¿¿ Al fin Sasuke podrá reencontrarse con Hina??**_

_**No se pierdan el proximo capi ;D Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Stella Hyuuga Elric **_


	9. Confesiones parte 1

_**Hoy me siento algo inspirada, así que decidí actualizar el fanfic, Gracias a Cullens x tomarse la molestia de leerlo y dejar review no te defraudare xDD.**_

_**Cap. 9 Confesiones parte 1**_

Hinata estaba con Alphonse en el otro vagón del tren, al parecer este ya estaba en marcha hacia Cd. Central, Alphonse no dejaba de ver a la Hyuuga y esta observaba la luna nueva.

-¿Hinata-chan, ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste hace unas horas con el enemigo?.

Ella no volteaba, tenía miedo a que pensara que ella fuera un fenómeno, o algo así, el rubio se sentó a su lado, mientras que ella seguía atenta al paisaje oscuro; bañado un poco por la luz de luna.

-No puedo decírtelo…-sin dejar de ver a la ventana –Siento que no te volveré a agradar después de que te lo mencione.

-Como puedes decir eso, eres la chica mas linda e impresionante que he conocido, nada igual a las que he conocido.

Dejo de ver a la ventana para ver los ojos de Alphonse, Hinata se puso roja y este no dejaba de observar cada expresión de la ojilila. El rubio acaricio tiernamente su mejilla; se iban acercando lentamente cerraron sus ojos, y fueron interrumpidos por una falla de luz, que hizo que esta se fuera, Hinata suspiro molesta, le habían interrumpido su mágico momento.

-Algo extraño paso, quédate aquí, iré a revisar.-dijo mientras salía del vagón.

Hinata tenia cara de decepción _"estábamos a punto de besarnos"_ se recostó en el sillón mientras movía sus pies algo alegre, Al se quedó parado en la puerta por un rato, estaba molesto el también, por que le arruinaron su momento. _"Haré todo lo posible por regresar, hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella" _se dijo así mismo mientras corría al vagón de su Hermano.

Mientras tanto, Ed y Sasuke, estaban dormidos en el vagón; los dos roncando, el moreno sintió que una presencia se acercaba y se despertó para revisar quién era.

-¡Edward!. Gritaba para despertar a su hermano, y este se caía del asiento por el susto.

-¿Qué, es lo que pasa hermanito?- Tratando de despabilarse.

-¿Algo extraño pasó no lo crees?.

-Tan solo es una falla de luz, nada malo puede pasar…-volteando a ver a Sasuke -Ah, mira Sasuke-san el es mi hermano menor Alphonse.

El moreno extendía su mano mientras Al la tomaba para darle un amistoso apretón.

-Donde esta…-Edward fue interrumpido por el portazo que daba Alphonse.

Al corría lo mas rápido que podía, quería estar a lado de Hinata, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba ella recostada y dormida, soñando con lo que quizás pudo haber pasado, el rubio suspiro, cerrando la puerta levemente para no despertar a la ojilila, pero al parecer fue inútil.

-Alphonse-kun…-tallándose los ojos -¿pudiste saber que es lo que paso?.

-Al parecer fue una falla Hina-chan, puedes seguir durmiendo tranquila.- concluyó sentándose a lado de Hinata.

-No, ya no tengo sueño, Alphonse yo…- esta fue callada por un tierno beso que el rubio le dio, acariciándole las mejillas.

Hinata y Alphonse se separaron un poco retomando un poco de aire, el le regalo una amable sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojaba, la ojilila se recostó en las piernas de Alphonse y este le acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Hinata, hay, hay algo que debo decirte.- sus manos el empezaban a temblar mientras su corazón latía mas y mas.

Ella se volteo para verlo, sus cejas se arquearon en señal de interrogación, y decidió volverse a sentar. Puso su mano en la de Alphonse y la cerro completamente uniéndola a la de el. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pensaba que quizás la dejaría por lo que hizo en la mansión. Agacho su mirada soltando un poco la mano de Alphonse, este se paro llevándose a Hinata, poniéndola frente a frente con el.

-Tu, tu me gustas Hinata…-poniendo una sonrisa tímida.

Esta no tardo en sonrojarse y estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero era más su felicidad y su fuerza de voluntad la que la ayudo a no hacerlo. Hinata estaba sorprendida pero a la vez muy feliz. Abrazo a Alphonse, y el también se sonrojo cerro sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente a la peliazul.

-Tu también me gustas…- le susurró al oído.

Era una mañana hermosa, al fin habían llegado a Cd. Central, Edward y Sasuke habían bajado primero, estaban esperando a que Hinata y su hermano bajaran también, incluso los buscaban entre la multitud que estaban en el anden.

Edward había señalado contento a la pareja ellos se acercaban agarrados de la mano, Sasuke estaba atónito, Su novia estaba siendo besada por un extraño, y esta estaba correspondiéndole felizmente.

-¿¡Hey tu cretino que haces con mi novia!?.- tratando de mantener su rabia.

-¿¡Tu novia!? .- decían los hermanos al unísono.

-¡Disculpa!...¿tu novia? No-lo-creo. En primera no me gustas, en segunda no te conozco, solo en la academia y de lejos, y en tercera no me agrada tu forma de ser, eres un tipo frío, arrogante, testarudo e insensato.- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el índice y con este golpeaba su pecho.

-Ya oíste a la chica, ella no es nada tuyo. O la dejas en paz o…-dijo Edward y este fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Déjalo, no importa, lo que importa es saber, que demonios hace aquí, Sasuke…-volteando a ver al mencionado -necesitamos hablar, vallamos a mi casa, nos veremos en la tarde Alphonse-kun.- concluyó dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Alphonse, dejando a un celoso Sasuke.

_**¿Se arreglaran las cosas con Hinata y Sasuke? ¿Los Elric sabrán de Sasuke y Hinata, y mas lo que hizo Hinata en la pelea contra los homúnculos?.**_

_**No se pierdan el otro capitulo, esto no termina aun queda mas por leer y escribir ;D Ya se que ha estado algo corto por eso es de 2 partes n__n.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Se despide…**_

_**Stella Hyuuga Elric**_


	10. Confesiones parte 2

**Bueno despues de Tanto tiempo he regresado :D!!!**

**disculpen a todos por hacerlos esperar u__U**

**y pues gracias por todos sus revs!!**

**:D!!**

**se los agradesco de corazon.**

Bien...aquì vamos! :D!

Hinata iba caminando apresurada, mientras Sasuke la observaba raro.

_-"¿Por que esta asì?,deberìa estar felìz por que hize todo lo posible por venir _

_hasta aca, ¿por que nego ser mi novia?"-._

Corrio detras de ella, y la abrazo por completo imobilizandola,a la peliazul

le recorio un escalofrio enorme.

-Sueltame- dijo en voz baja.

-Hinata no me importa si alguien te lavo el cerebro, te juro que no fue mi

Intencion hacerte algun mal, mirame- La voltea hacia el,Hinata observa a un Sasuke

abatido,afligido, con sus ojos rojos de llorar, una mirada peor a la de cuando mataron a su clan.

-Almenos dame tu perdon, de dejare en paz si quieres.

Sasuke comenzò a llorar como un niño pequeño, mientras que Hinata, estaba atonita,

_¿que es lo que habìa pasado, por que Sasuke le pide perdon por algo tan pequeño,por que?._

-Sa-sasuke-ku-kun.-Hinata no podia dejar de pensar en que es lo que en realidad

paso, le pediria una explicacion a su abuela _-"¿por-porque me siento tan vacia".-_ concluyo

abrazando de forma maternal a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en algùn bar de Cuidad Central...

-¡Te digo que me cayo una avalancha de libros!.

-hahahaha Shezka, cada vez que vengo a visitarte me cuentas alguna tonteria nueva.

-No te burles de mi Winry.- Tomando su jarra de cerveza.

En aquel bar estaban tres bellas chicas,una de esas tres estaba pensativa viendo hacia la ventana

esperando la hora en que "el" llegarìa.

-¿Rose?, ¿estas aquì? Tierra llamando a Rose.-La joven mecanica le pasaba la mano por la frente

pero al parecer esta no respondia, un suspiro era lo unico que dio por respuesta.

-¡Ah! ¡ya veo!.-dijo la otra joven biblotecaria -Espera a su "amado Alphonse-kuuun".

-¿¡Eh!?.-Al fin habia despertado del trance -Bu-bueno p-pues no es re-realmente mi "amado".

Las Winry y Shezka soltaron una carcajada, tan grande que asustaron a los demas en el bar.

-Ya veràs, cuando lo recibas se pondra tu piel igual a la de una gallina y tu cara se tornara

rojo tomate.

En otra parte de Cd. Central estaban los hermanos Elric tumbados bajo un arbol,

Disfrutando de la sombra que este le daba.

-¿Y si ese tipejo, es su ex-novio?.

-No lo creo Al, ella parecia no haberlo tratado.

_"-¿¡Tu novia!? .- decían los hermanos al unísono._

_-¡Disculpa!...¿tu novia? No-lo-creo. En primera no me gustas, en segunda no te conozco, solo en la academia y de lejos, y en tercera no me agrada tu forma de ser, eres un tipo frío, arrogante, testarudo e insensato.- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el índice y con este golpeaba su pecho_."

-Asi que creo que no lo conoce, no te preocupes Al, ella esta enamorada de ti,no por nada

te confeso sus sentimientos tambien.

-Esta bien te creo, solo que ese tal Sasuke me da mala espina

-Si...-con cara de desagrado -Ademas se parece al Coronel Mustang, y eso es lo que mas me cae de el.

Hinata y Sasuke llegaron al fin a la nueva casa Hyuuga,la ojilila abrio la puerta de golpe

como si estuviese enojada.

-¡¡¡Abuela!!!

-_"¿Abuela?¿que no la abuela hyuuga habia muerto?"-_

-Que pasa.- su abuela tira el plato asustada, como si hubiese visto un muerto, mientras asusta a Sasuke y los dos gritan

(imaginense la escena xDD Hinata tiene cara de "par de niños ¬¬", mientras ellos gritan xD).

-¿¡TE PUEDES CALLAR Y ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACE "EL" AQUÌ!?

Continuarà :3

**hahahaha XD gracias a todos :3**

**por leer y a**

**DarkHinaUchiha16 : hahahaha xD ojala cumplas tu cometido, y le pidas a Kishimoto-chan **

**que te de permiso para hacer eso xD, Gracias por leer, aunque se que odias a karin xD**

**(me di cuenta por como te expresaste de ella xD). Ella era primordial se diria, para**

**la "trama" de la historia, a Sakura no la puse, por que se me hace un personaje genial **

**tambien, y como que degradarla de esa manera,¡No!, mejor la puse de pareja con Neji.**

**Lennaparis: Gracias por haber leido y pues si me olvide un poco, pero ya estoy aqui**

**echando a andar la cecera xD.**

**Lady_Hinata_hyuuga : hahahaha tu inner es genial, yo no tengo uno u__U xD gracias por haber leido**

**que bueno que mi loco fanfic sea de tu agrado.**

**Gracias tambien a Hyugiita,Al anonimo xD **

**nos vemos pronto, se despide**

**.-Stella Hyuuga Elric -.**


	11. Respuestas!

**Capitulo 10**

**Respuestas!**

**Bien Sras. y Sres.! Después de mucho tiempo estoy aquí (: inspirada en lo siguiente de la trama xD hahaha créanme que ya casi ni me acordaba de esto hasta que mi amiga (me dijo que le debía un fanfic xD), me lo recordó xD.**

**Hinata aún esperaba su respuesta, ellos, continuaban gritando y desconcertaban a la gente que iba pasando por la calle.**

**-¡**A callar los dos! – dijo la peliazul de golpe – ¿no creen que están demasiado "grandotes" para hacer un escándalo de esta "magnitud"?, además me deben los dos una explicación.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, mi niña – su abuela recogía los pedazos de porcelana rotos del piso – El esta aquí, por que el es…- titubeaba un poco tenía miedo de lastimar a su nieta sobre todo por el doloroso pasado que ella había tenido. –El es…

En ese momento fue interrumpida por el Uchiha…

-Soy su escolta, yo las cuidaré, la quinta me mandó aquí, de parte de tu familia.

A la peliazul todavía no le convencía ese argumento tan malo, pero aun así, se conformaba con esa respuesta. Tomo sus cosas y subió a su habitación para dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto con los Elric…

-Ah! – Exclamaba el mas grande de los rubios mientras extendía sus brazos estirándose –Tengo hambre, que comeremos hoy hermanito – concluye tomándolo del cuello con el brazo mientras le frota el puño en la cabeza despeinándolo.

-Deja de hacer eso! – le grito alguien de lejos y sonaba bastante molesto – te aprovechas por que eres el mayor!

Edward fue embestido por una ráfaga de golpes provocados por una llave mecánica y una rubia descontrolada…y neurótica. Mientras Al y los demás, presenciaban el tremendo "espectáculo" que esta les ofrecía.

-Déjame en paz mujer, eres una neurótica odiosa – le decía molesto mientras que con alquimia la apresaba en una celda de concreto –Además tu que demonios sabes sobre los hermanos, no somos unos afeminados somos machos! Y así se comportan ¿¡no es así Al! – Concluía con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Creo, que si, hermano – le contestaba algo apenado.

-Si claro…como machos inmaduros –susurrando molesta.

-Cuida tus palabras bocona ¬¬ o te dejo ahí dentro todo el día...- Algo había distraído al rubio, había dos figuras presentes y que el conocía Eran Rose y Shezka, que desconcertadas veían también el espectáculo –¿Y ustedes – Dijo confundido –que hacen aquí?.

-Pues – respondió la morena – estamos aquí por que win, quería venir a verlos, y nos trajo a nosotras tambie…-en eso fue interrumpida por la chica bibliotecaria.

-Claro que no, no seas una mentirosa, tu querías venir aquí para ver a…-una llave mecánica le cayo directo en la cara haciendo que cayera noqueada (hahaha que gracioso xD).

-¡Ver la cuidad!- Gritó la rubia

-Ah…ya veo, bueno pues vamos ¿no? – Sacando a la rubia de su prisión.

-Vallan ustedes, yo tengo algo MÁS importante que atender nos vemos, que disfruten su paseo – Se despedía mientra salía corriendo hacia el sur de la cuidad.

-¿Y, cuantos días se quedarán?.

-Solo, este – decía triste la morena mientras observaba a Alphonse desaparecer entre las calles.

Y en la casa Hyuuga, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, mientras veía hacia la ventana, el viento de medio día secaba su pelo aun húmedo por la ducha. Suspiraba pensando en qué es lo que en realidad había sucedido, quería una respuesta y la que le habían dado no era lo bastante sólida.

"-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, mi niña – su abuela recogía los pedazos de porcelana rotos del piso – El esta aquí, por que el es…- titubeaba un poco tenía miedo de lastimar a su nieta sobre todo por el doloroso pasado que ella había tenido. –El es…

-Soy su escolta, yo las cuidaré, la quinta me mandó aquí, de parte de tu familia."

_-__¿Y por que dijo que yo era su novia?, lo habrá hecho para protegerme , será por que no conocía a los hermanos Elric?._- En ese momento una piedrita cayó sobre sus pies haciéndola salir de sus hondos pensamientos, se paró y caminó hacia la ventana, una sonrisa de preocupación había sido reemplazada por una de felicidad.

–Alphonse-kun! .- gritaba de alegría mientras saltaba de la ventana, dejando al menor de los hermanos sorprendido. –Di-discúlpame .- dijo apenada.

-No-no te preocupes – Decía aun atónito –Creo que debo acostumbrarme, ¿eso, es parte de ser un ninja?.- buscando algún raspón, moretón o hueso roto en el cuerpo de la kunoichi, mientras ella reía divertida.

–Hoy hay un carnaval, me preguntaba si, pues tú – le preguntaba apenado rascándose la cabeza y agachándola.

-¿Quisiera ir con tigo? –le tomaba de la mano para darle valor, mientras le ofrecía una tierna sonrisa.

-Pu-pu…

-shh – Este fue interrumpido por un beso que le daba la ojilila. –acepto, si quiero ir con tigo.

En el tejado estaba alguien que los observaba, era Uchiha , la rabia y el coraje se le notaba en su cara, solamente veía a los dos jóvenes sonreír y platicar, los oía planeando la salida.

_-No te dejaré ir tan fácil! Sea como sea, te recuperaré__._

_**La próxima historia será! :**_

_**Carnaval! ¿¡Diversión o desepcion!**_

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación xD no estaba tan inspirada, pero ahora sii xD haha creo que subire el capitulo 11 tambien XD! Espero sus rews!**


	12. Carnaval! ¿¡Diversión o decepción?

_**Carnaval! ¿¡Diversión o decepción!**_

**Ya era de noche, entre los árboles y la vereda se podían oír y ver luces, personas con propaganda para sus juegos, trampas que la gente aun no entendía, pero lo hacían solo por ganar un peluche para su chica. Al llegar un puñado de gente se apresuraba a entrar al carnaval! Rueda de la fortuna! Globos! Cotton candys**** !.**

**Eran muy diferentes a los festivales aya en Konoha.**

**-¿**Y bien – le decía mientras observaba el brillo de los ojos de la Hyuuga –Te parece si entramos?.

-¡Claro! Se ve divertido. – grito efusivamente.

**Conforme iban entrando la música y el escándalo se hacia mas intenso, el corazón de Hinata comenzaba a palpitar, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Algo la hizo separarse de ese momento, en su mente pudo recordar algo.**

"_**-¡Sasuke! Ten cuidado con ese kun…**_

_**Un kunai había golpeado a una pila de botellas, el vendedor con cara de molestia tomo el pez más dorado y brillante que el Uchiha le señalo y se lo entrego de mala gana. Mientras el moreno se lo entregaba a su amada y ella solo sonreía.**_

_**-Ves – le decía el joven –Así es como se gana en esos juegos truqueados. – concluyó besándola tiernamente**_

**Hinata se tornaba aturdida, había regresado de ese trance, miro a Alphonse quien solo sonreía y le hablaba de cómo el y Edward ****disfrutaban de los juegos.**

-Cuando era una armadura, era muy difícil poder sentir la brisa en tu cara mientras te subías a la rueda de la fortuna o comer una manzana acaramelada. Pero ahora, puedo sentirlo y puedo sentir el beso calido de alguien o el tacto de su mano con la mía –Decía apenado mientras veía la mano de Hinata con la de el.

-¿¡Cuando eras que! –Preguntó Hinata atónita.

-bueno, je je , hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y yo de ti,¿Qué tal si comenzamos ahora?.

**Mientras tanto, Edward y las 3 chicas se encontraban mas adentro de la feria, el rubio se encontraba pensativo.**

"_**No hemos sabido nada de ese sujeto ,el trabajo estuvo impecable acero, pero dime, a que te refieres con "por que esta vez" – preguntó el alquimista de la flama veía fijamente la cara sin expresión, como si tuviese miedo.**_

_**-lo que sucede es, yo y Al no nos encargamos de ellos –dijo algo cabizbajo.**_

_**-Supuse que dirías eso, hay algo raro en ese chica, quisiera que la investigaras mas a fondo por que no le pides a Alphonse que te ayude.**_

_**De repente, se oyeron pasos en el corredor, aun mas cerca y mas rápidos, alguien toco la puerta y el coronel lo hizo pasar, Edward aun seguía desconcertado, no sería capaz de usar a al para investigar a Hinata y menos el la investigaría, el poco tiempo que lleva de tratarla , le ha tomado mucho cariño.**_

_**- Esta bien, puedes retirarte- se dirigió al joven cadete, mientras este le hacía una seña de respeto y salía. -Edward nos han informado del mismo suceso, al parecer el tipo ataco cerca de cuidad, aún no tenemos sus coordenadas, quiero que estés pendiente, puedes retirarte también."**_

_**- No puedo hacerle eso a Hinata ni a Al – pensó**_

-Te pasa algo Ed_?- _preguntó la rubia.

-Nada – bufó, -solo pienso en cosas, nada mas.

-Eres un pesado.

-Y tu una bruja con el temperamento de toro y la boca de un hipopótamo- rió

-¿¡QUÉ ME DIJISTE! .-todas las miradas y las voces se callaron para voltear a ver a la irritada Rockbell mientras Ed subía de un brinco a una carpa escapando de la golpiza que Winry le iba a propinar – ¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS! .- Grito furia mientras le seguía los pasos desde el suelo y agitaba su llave mecánica.

-Al parecer son tal para cual.- dijo la bibliotecaria mientras lustraba el cristal de sus lentes empañado por la vergüenza.

-uhmm..

**Y al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, pues detrás de las chicas se encontraban Sasuke y la abuela, el aun admirado por el espectáculo, y de los juegos mecánicos y las luces también (xDU). Volteo a ver una rueda de la fortuna, gigante, nunca había visto nada igual, le causaba curiosidad.**

**-**¿Parece divertido verdad? – señalo la Hyuuga mayor - siempre que vengo aquí, me subo a uno de esos.

-A decir verdad no le encuentro la gracia –bufó.

-Pues a decir verdad no se nota en tu cara de asombro y curiosidad.

-Hmph..- volteo hacia otro lado, para que no lo viera abochornado, abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba ella, riendo, mientras "EL" sacaba un premio para ella, y se lo entregaba, sonreía de la misma manera que le sonreía a el, estaba molesto.

**Quería correr hacia el golpearlo, era su oportunidad, no había de otra, torpemente se aseguro de que Mizuko no lo viera, en cuanto pasara esa gente correría hacia el, era la hora…¡ya!**

**Una mano ágil había creado sellos a una velocidad inexplicable, lo congeló casi por completo congelando incluso el tiempo, la gente permanecía inmóvil, la música, habían cesado las risas, el sonido de la gente al caminar entre el polvo y piedras**._,"¿Qué era esto, estaba preparado para ir por el, ¿¡que es lo que salio mal!"._

-Si yo fuera tu lo pensaría dos veces, ese chico no esta solo, acaso ¿planeas recuperarla a la mala o piensas que con golpearle ella te reconocerá?

-¡Ese no es el punto! – gritó en su mente molesto

-Y así descargaras tu ira? Golpeándolo? Mocoso, que te ganas lo único que conseguirás es que ella te rechace.

**¡El tiempo!, volvió todo a la normalidad, su furia incluso había bajado un poco. Si, le enojaba mucho que alguien estuviera con ella, y le diera todo lo que a el le daba, pero la abuela tenia razón, si quería conquistarla de nuevo, tendría que ser de buena gana y como todo un caballero. Rose también observaba atenta aquella pareja que lucía feliz, un pequeño golpe sofocaba su corazón sentida que rompía en pedazos, aquella persona que algún día iba a estar a su lado, esta con otra.**

"_¿Por qué El es feliz?, ¿que es lo que hay en ella que lo hace feliz?"._**Rompió en llanto mientras salía corriendo, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, trató de secarlas pero no pudo, había chocado con algo o alguien, lo único que se digno a hacer es pedir perdón y seguir corriendo, correr a donde nadie la viera llorar segura.**

-¡Espera!- gritó el Uchiha mientras recogía algo del suelo, Al parecer era una pulsera de oro, que a aquella joven había tirado en ese inesperado choque.

"_-diantres! Tendré que ir detrás de ella-" _pensó mientras la seguía. –Menuda cenicienta.

***Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen***

**Naruto: Masashi K. ©**

**FullMetal Alchemist : Hiromu A. ©**

**Gracias por leerlo! Hasta el proxímo capitulo :D**


	13. La pulsera que el Alquimista trasmuto

**Capitulo 12:**

**La pulsera que el Alquimista trasmuto.**

Rose seguía corriendo sin destino alguno, todavía podía ver en su mente aquella imagen que su amado le había dejado, el con otra… ¿acaso esos momentos juntos, no habían valido la pena? Parece como si se hubiese olvidado de ella, no podía creerlo.

En cambio había otra chica que era feliz, a su lado se sentía confortada, nada parecía importarle, todo caía en su hermosa mirada. El rubio no miraba nada más que no fuera ella, el brillo en los ojos de los dos era intenso. Sus sonrisas sinceras, estaban enamorados.

-¿Eh Alphonse-kun? ¿Podrías dejarme respirar un poco?

-¿uh? – Decía despertando de su trance – ah sí lo siento Hinata-chan.

-Parece que se la están pasando genial – afirmaba la anciana mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Madre, creí que te la pasarías encerrada en casa.- rio

-¡Ha! ¿Acaso una madre no puede divertirse también?

-Tienes razón –afirmaba tratando de no reír.

De nuevo se miraban estaban felices, la noche era muy bonita incluso el ambiente era muy alegre, la luna brillaba al máximo esplendor, que más quería. Mientras tanto el rubio mayor iba aun esquivando las pedradas que la mecánica le arrojaba molesta.

-¡Que mala puntería tienes bruja! .- reía divertido mientras saltaba por los techos.

-¡Ya verás chaparro te agarrare y te pondré la golpiza de tu vida! - Bufaba molesta.

De repente el Hagane pisa en falso doblando su pie y cae al piso de cara, toda la gente observa aun con asombro, Winry por lo tanto con un aura maligna y obscura se acerca el,_ "¡ya te tengo!" _ Malignamente sonríe mientras toma viada y lo golpea con una asombrosa y gigante llave mecánica, llevándolo más allá de las montañas.

Rose, estaba por ahí, entre los árboles, llorando, un joven pelinegro se acerco a ella, sentándose a un lado, la observaba fijamente con gesto de apatía. _"Está pasando lo mismo que yo" _le extiende su brazo y le sonríe.

-Se te ha caído esto mientras corrías – tratando de dar una sonrisa sincera.

Rose se seco las lagrimas y miraba al joven sorprendida, jamás lo había visto y ¿un joven cerca de ella?, En el bosque creía que era peligroso. Miro su pulsera, la que Alphonse le había regalado cuando trasmuto por primera vez oro.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? – trato de sonar amenazadora

-No te preocupes no te hare daño, créeme que yo paso lo mismo que tu.

-¿A qué te refieres? – aun a la defensiva.

-La chica, con quien estaba aquel joven – Rose respondió exaltándose mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe _"Alphonse" _ susurro. – Yo, hice todo lo posible por estar cerca de ella, vine de otro lugar para recuperarla – apretaba sus puños con impotencia – Ahora me la han quitado.

Rose estaba confundida estaba triste y haría lo que fuera por recuperar al amor de su vida, miraba al pelinegro, veía su mismo dolor, quería ayudarle aunque no le conociera y le provocara miedo.

-Si la amas, tanto como – parándose del suelo y recargándose en un árbol – yo lo amo a el entonces tenemos que recuperarlos, como sea, a cualquier costo.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste? – pregunto el Uchiha mientras retomaban camino a la feria.

-Fue en uno de sus viajes, ellos buscaban la piedra filosofal, en mi pueblo había un cura que podía hacer milagros mediante esta, que se encontraba en su anillo. – miraba hacia el frente recordando -Yo era una de los principales creyentes, y ayudantes en la iglesia de leto ya que vivía con la ilusión de traer a la vida a mi antiguo novio y prometido. Ellos me dieron a entender que no existía tal milagro, vivimos muchas aventuras, y así fue como lo conocí. –Volteo a verlo mientras el pelinegro tenía aun su mirada perdida. –¿Y tú?

-¿uhm? ¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Ella era una completa desconocida para mí, yo pues veras, soy algo como el "galán" de mi Aldea. –Miro de reojo a la pelirosa mientras esta reía en silencio - Me era una persona indiferente, igual a las demás chicas, creía que ella era la típica: "debo estar con el por qué es el más popular". Hinata, ella estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo se dio cuenta de que mi amigo no la correspondía y deje de verla, me sorprendió que yo no le llamara la atención.

Un día la encontré me pareció de lo más hermosa verla serena, me acerque a ella, se encontraba leyendo un libro. No se fue contra mí como las demás, solo se limito a sonreírme y a decir que fue un gusto verme. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora. Yo le falle una vez y no volveré a hacerlo por eso te prometo y me prometo, recuperarla.

Los dos, sellaron su promesa uniendo sus manos dentro de ellas se encontraba la pulsera que Al, trasmuto.

**No ando muy inspirada hoy, solo que cuando descargue el OST de fullmetal llegaron a mi algunos fragmentos, carezco de ideas y tengo "harta" hambre D:!.**

**Espero que este pequeño fragmento les haya gustado.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**FullMetal Alchemist © Hiromu A.**


End file.
